Mustang Versus Havoc
by Code.Fleur
Summary: Roy Mustang, a powerful alchemist unmatched by any other in skills and looks, and Jean Havoc, the shadow of the powerful alchemist, go head to head to win the heart of this beauty. So, tell me, who do you think comes out victorious?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of FullMetal Alchemist, I only wish that I did.

**Author's Note**: I realized I spelled Havoc's name with a K throughout the entire story and I was going to leave it but, being the perfectionist that I am, I had to change it all. Now that that's out of the way, I want every reader, that means _you_, to take a guess: Who wins the girl? Mustang or Havoc? If you're wrong, you owe me a review!

* * *

Having been convinced by his staff, Roy Mustang took his break at the Blissful Moment Bakery. A bell tinkled as he entered. He walked into a spacey shop with a homely atmosphere. About ten, fifteen people sat around eating some type of cake or pastry. Roy noticed that, including himself, there were more men than women enjoying sweet treats. He walked to the counter while some customers gave him some interesting looks; he regretted leaving the office in uniform. 

At the counter, he was greeted by the back of a woman with waist-length, curly brown hair. He watched her fast-moving hands prepare four pieces of cake. Suddenly, she turned around and swept the four plates onto a tray in one quick movement. She spotted Roy and gave him a smile, her golden eyes sparkling, "I'll be with your in a moment." Once again he watched her, her every movement, the sway of her hips, her careful steps, as she gave the people their food; she was beautiful.

"I've never seen you here before," she state, brushing past him, leaving a trail of sweet scent. "Are you one of Jean's friends?"

"Yes, he's the one who informed me of your establishment."

"He's always bringing in new customers," she chuckled lovingly.

"Hey Arielle," shouted a man sitting up front," Take a break and come sit with us!"

The other men at that table roared in agreement. Then it hit Roy, why Havoc must've told him to come, why there were so many men. They were all here for the show and it disgusted him. He took a moment to scan the menu and ordered shortcake. He found himself a table and made himself comfortable. He found himself watching her again, mesmerized by her every move. He realized he was no different than the perverted ruffians sitting ten feet of him. Just as he was about to gulp down his cake and leave, she took a seat across of him.

"How's the cake?" she asked.

"Delicious." Roy leaned back in his seat, changing his mind about leaving.

"Good. Did you find everything to your liking?"

"Great."

"What's your first impression of my shop?"

He propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his palms. "Do you always interrogate your customers?"

She blushed. "Oh no, just the new ones."

"And may I ask why?" he said, batting his long eyelashes.

"Opening this bakery was my dream. I want to make it the best possible and keep living this dream." Arielle's eyes drifted off into no where and a smile spread across her face. She looked so beautiful Roy wished he were the only one there to see it. At that moment, Roy told himself: This woman is going to be mine. Another ring of the bell drew Arielle back from her daze.

She stood up and said, "Another customer to keep the dream up. I hope you come back…"

"Roy. Roy Mustang."

"Come back soon Mr. Mustang," she smiled.

Roy shot her one of his killer smiles and left.

"Oh and please tell Jean I said hello!" she shouted after him.

Another jingled announced Roy's exit.

-

"Havoc, Arielle said hi." Roy stated bluntly.

"She did? You went? How was it?" Havoc fired questions like Hawkeye's guns fired bullets.

"That place is swarming with vermin," he couldn't let Havoc know he was interested.

"I know, that's why I tell all my friends to go; who know what those bastards will do," growled Havoc.

Roy saw something in Havoc's eyes that scared him. Havoc was in love with Arielle and this was different from the flower girl and the nurse. He knew that if he stole Arielle, Havoc wasn't going to just mope for a week, he'd be devastated. This meant he could not ask Arielle out but there'd be nothing wrong if she asked him.

Every other day of the week, Roy went to Blissful Moment. Each time, Arielle looked relieved to see him; this was a good sign. She'd let the head chef take over while she enjoyed a cup of warm milk with him. He enjoyed their long chats and apparently, she enjoyed them too. The other men got jealous, making Roy smirk. But every time, in the back of his head, he was scared that one day Havoc was going to walk in and discover them, even though there wasn't much to reveal.

That day, Roy came in later after work. He was tired, more so than usual. There was twice the amount of paperwork, Edward went AWOL again, and of course, there was Havoc. He needed time with her.

"A little late today aren't we?" Arielle laughed as she went to the counter to prepare his usual.

"There was a lot on my agenda today." Roy sighed.

The sound of a shattering plate filled the air. Roy whirled around to find Arielle picking up shards of his favorite plate. He stooped down next to her and whispered, "Be careful, you wouldn't want to cut yourself." He took the piece of porcelain out of her frozen hands.

Roy smirked on the inside; he had her now, hook, line and sinker. He held out his hand, which she took, and helped her back onto her feet. Her face was flushed, just as he expected. In quietude, Arielle packed his piece of cake into a box and put it in a plastic bag. Their fingers grazed when she handed him the bag.

"It's late, I'll walk you home." Roy offered.

"Oh no, it's alright. I can—"

"No," he said sternly, "It's dangerous."

The last jingle of the bell hung in the air as they walked. It was awkward; this kind of feeling had never come between them. A kind of relief spread when they reached Arielle's front door.

"Good night," she said softly.

"Night." Roy watched her walk up the stone path.

A hand snatched Arielle's wrist. "Wait."

"Roy?" Arielle was confused as she turned to face him. Her golden eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Roy ran a finger down her cheek and cupped her face in his hand. He could smell the sweetness of a day's worth of baking on her. Then she did something completely out of the book, something that Roy never would expect to happen to him.

Arielle pulled out of his grasp. Her eyes bore so much emotion, it was overwhelming. She looked down, her eyes now half closed but still brimming. Her eyes were up again, and this time it shone with a motive.

"Roy…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, I understand," he said, even though he really didn't.

"No, Roy, you don't," her head dropped and hung low. "It's not that I don't like you, but I like Jean too and I don't know what to do. You two visit me everyday and you're both so sweet. When I'm with either of your, I feel so happy and I just don't know what to do." Her voice choked as she failed to hold back tears.

Roy arms, strong and warm, wrapped themselves around the crumbling woman. He pulled her to him and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and let her go. She looked so young, so innocent that it melted his heart.

"Then don't do anything. I'll go explain to Havoc—I mean Jean," it felt weird to use Havoc's first name," and you don't have to do anything. Take your time to figure things out. We can wait." Roy cupped her cheek for a moment and let it drop.

Arielle caught his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Roy couldn't help himself as she drew Arielle into another hug. But this time, she returned the tight embrace and for some reason, Roy felt guilty. This was unfair to Havoc but then again it was Havoc's fault for not confessing first.

-

Roy walked into the office early the next day to find Havoc there too. He had been dreading the confrontation since last night. Maybe it was fate that they'd both be there.

"She can't choose between us," stated Roy.

"What?"

"Arielle. She can't choose between us." Roy clarified.

Havoc thought for a moment. "Why tell me? You could've had her."

Roy gave Havoc a serious look. "Because I want this to be fair."

"Thanks, Colonel…No, thanks, Roy."

This affair signaled the beginning of a rivalry that would not taint their relationship as friends or as a superior and an employee.

-

Havoc stepped into the café with a small bouquet of daisies. The men stared at him then at Arielle with eyes full of lust and envy. Arielle paused in handing out food to an awaiting couple. Havoc grinned and she broke out of her surprise to finish serving. She returned to her spot behind the counter where Havoc waited.

"Roy told me already," he explained as he gave her the flowers.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a horrible person," she sighed.

"No." Havoc took her hand into his, "I would never think that."

Now with all the playing fields leveled, both men played their cards. They never stressed her out, they never overwhelmed her; they gave her the space and time if she ever needed it. But they only made it harder for her to decide which of them was truly for her.

Their situation dragged on for another month. Having didn't mind but for Roy, a man who got all the women whenever he wanted, it was torture. It was nothing out of the ordinary; it was natural for a person to get frustrated but how much frustration can a man take?

-

Roy walked into the café and found Arielle and Havoc at a table sharing a plate of cookies. They waved for him to join them. He took a seat and felt as if he had taken a seat at a lecture about something like child birth. He had no idea what Havoc and Arielle were discussing and neither were they about to summarize for him. Roy couldn't take it anymore. He scooted out of his seat and excused himself.

"Roy?" Arielle called after him.

"It's nothing; I remembered I have some business to take care of." Roy said stiffly and left.

Havoc followed after Roy and stopped him at the corner of the block.

"What is wrong with you?" Havoc demanded.

"Don't tell me you could've sat there listening to the two of us talk. Don't tell me that you could've withstood that feeling of awkwardness. Even I, as a veteran soldier of war, couldn't take it!" shouted Roy.

"No, I probably couldn't but at least I would've had the manners to explain rather than leave in a hussy fit."

"Hussy fit?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You just can't take it that for once, I'm winning. You can't stand that you aren't the Prince Charming sweeping Arielle off her feet. Admit it Roy, you're scared she's gunna pick me!"

Roy's fist smashed into Havoc's cheek. Havoc swayed on his feet and wiped the blood off his lower lip. He returned the punch, grazing the perfect skin on Roy's flawless face. The two men tackled each other to the ground and struggled to overpower the other.

"Tell me, Roy Mustang, what'll happen to Arielle when she has chosen you but, you have fallen out of love with her? Is she just like the others?! Tell me!" Havoc shouted at his superior.

Roy's punch froze an inch away from Havoc's nose. It dropped lifelessly and Roy got off of Havoc. The crowd that had been watching dispersed, leaving the two men to catch their breath. Without another word, Havoc walked away with a limp, knowing he had caught the Colonel in another infatuation of himself.

-

"Arielle." Roy said as he walked through the café doors right before it's closing again.

"Hello Roy—what happened?" she crossed the room when she saw the bruises on his face. She gingerly ran her fingers over his wounds. He grabbed her hand as it traced a tender bruise. Roy circled his other arm around her waist and closed the space between them. Their lips drew closer until they touched and then Roy pulled back.

"You didn't feel anything, did you?" Roy looked her deep in the eyes.

"I…No, no I didn't."

Roy let go of Arielle knowing his feelings were fraudulent but, he had to make sure. Now that he knew, he lost to Havoc fair and square and he lost because Havoc was the better man.

-

Once again, Roy was in the office early but Havoc wasn't. Havoc was probably going to be late since Roy did land a couple of good ones on him. Roy felt as if he had been freed of something, he didn't know what it was and neither did he care.

Havoc, surprisingly, was the second one to enter the office. As Roy expected, he was pretty banged up. He took a seat at his desk and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"She hates that you smoke." Roy stated.

"Yeah, I know." Havoc nodded and threw the pack into the trash.

"Then you should quit, for her," Roy sighed.

"...I'm gunna take good care of her Roy, trust me."

That was all Havoc needed to say; he ran out of the office at top speed despite his injuries. He ran and saw nothing but Arielle's face. His feet, directed by his heart, brought him to her. The bell jangled furiously as he blew through the door. Arielle looked up from the pastry she was preparing.

"Jean?" she was surprised.

With confidence, he strode up to Arielle and stood face to face wit her.

"Jean?" she repeated.

He told her everything with his eyes and there was no need for words. Everything in Havoc's mind blurred, everything around him but Arielle. He placed a hand on her cheek and Arielle covered his hand with hers. She gave him a smile that she had been saving just for him. He pulled her into his arms and gave her the sweetest of kisses.


End file.
